The present invention relates to an electronic picture camera of the type in which the image signals of an object picked up by a solid-state image sensor or the like are converted to digital signals and recorded.
Recently, in place of still and/or motion picture cameras for recording pictures on a sensitized film, portable electronic photography systems, e.g., electronic still and/or motion picture cameras for recording pictures on a magnetic tape or in magnetic bubble memory have made great technical advance.
While, in the past, an all solid-state electronic still camera has merely been the subject of investigation due to the restrictions imposed from the technical point of view, the possibility of its realization is now high owing to the advancement of integrated circuits, etc. As a result, the number of patent applications relating to electronic still cameras has been increased. A typical type of the electronic still cameras disclosed in these patent applications is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,919 in which the color separated outputs from the respective color filters of a color image sensor are converted by an NTSC color encoder to image signals so that the image signals are converted to digital signals and are then recorded in a buffer memory.